Chrono: The orphanage devil
by Yuugi x Me 4ever
Summary: Something happened and somehow Chrono is at an orphanage about to get adopted. What is going on!
1. Ch 1 End of partnership

**Hello~ It is time for a fanfic about Chrono and comp ^^ English is not my first language so be nice ;)**

**Chrono: Oh no, not again.**

**Rosette: If she makes me look stupid I'm gonna kill her with my bare hands! **

**Yuugilover (that's me! :D): "Gulp" I'll do my best. Here goes.**

* * *

**Chrono: The orphan devil**

_I don't wanna wake up today.  
Cause everyday's the same.  
And I'd been waiting so long.  
For things to change.  
I'm sick of this town.  
Sick of this job.  
Sick of my friends'  
Cause everyone's jaded_

**Chapter 1: End of partnership **

Birds were singing, the sun was shining and kids were laughing. But of course something just HAD to change it all. A car came out of nowhere and skidded to side to side almost wrecking into the houses! Angry screams from a girl could be heard from inside together with a somewhat smaller one from a boy. It only took a few seconds before the car had crashed into a mirror to a grocery store!

The door of the car flew open and a boy with purple braided hair got thrown out of it. The little demon scratched his head and looked back at the car with a worried face.

"I don't want you as my partner anymore!" The blond nun, named Rosette Christopher exclaimed. "Get lost you devil!" She then slammed the door shut and backed the car with full force out of the shop.

Left was the little devil still on the floor to the grocery store. His face was a mix of chock, sadness, betrayal and fear. He slowly stood up and walked out through the big hole in the wall made by the angry nun just a minute ago. He turned his face to the direction he had seen his partner disappear.

A tear made its way out through one of his eyes. He was crying…

Chrono sat on the end of the bridge watching the water beneath him. A tear or two dropped from his face making contact with the water. Soon more tears came and he started hulking like crazy. Soon he screamed out his inner pain and jumped from the bridge…

_Sick of this place  
I wanna break free  
I just wanna JUMP! (JUMP!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow  
I just don't care tonight, I just wanna jump._

* * *

**Rosette: I did WHAAAAAAT?!**

**Chrono: Um, did I just die?**

**Rosette: That was the worst ending I ever seen! How could you kill my little devil friend?! Now I'm gonna kill you!**

**Yuugilover: Wait! you can't kill me, I am the writer here!**

**Rosette: Shit! She is right! Okay I'll kill you in the next chapter. _If there will ever be one *smirks*_**

**Yuugilover: *Sweatdrops***

**Chrono: Please review before Rosette kills the author!**_  
_


	2. Ch 2 Fall and awakening

**Hi! Here is da next chapterrr~**

**Chrono: Rosette run! I'll distract her!**

**Rosette: But what about you? What if she kills you again?**

**Chrono: You are more important to me than my life itself! So run!**

**Yuugilover: Um excuse me? I'm standing right here. **

**Chrono: Oh no! It's too late!**

**Yuugilover: You don't have to worry ya know. Rosette won't be in this chapter anyway.**

**Chrono: ****Oh...**

**Rosette: Goodluck Chrono! *Runs away***

**Yuugilover: *Smirks***

**Chrono: *Backs away***

**Yuugilover: Say the disclaimer so we can begin the story.**

**Chrono: *Gulps* Yuugilover don't own Chrono Crusade only the crazy idea to the story. **Please save me...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fall and awakening**_  
_

_From the deep I cry  
I am needing change in my life.  
I have let the cold creep in  
and lock my ability to feel._

_Deeply._

_Just now at shaft of light shot  
through my soul opening up the  
windows and the doors reaching  
to the corners and my flaws._

_Showing my need._

_I'm running out of time to live.  
Running out of love to give.  
Running out of life within.  
God help me_

God help me  
Please help me

_**/**__**God Help Me by Rebecca st. James**_

When Chrono opened his eyes he feared the most possibly things. But to his surprise he was on a bed covered with a blanket that reached to his chest. Both his arms were on top his stomach. The small devil slowly beheld the small room he was in. A bookshelf stood in one corner with a nice looking armchair beside it not too far away from him. Just the look on the room and Chrono knew he was alive. He wondered how.

Suddenly Chrono could hear a voice coming towards him and the door opened revealing a middle aged woman with short brown hair. She let out a sigh of relief and walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Thank heaven you are alright my boy" She said still smiling at him. Chrono sat up fast and eyed her. Chrono smiled a forced smile back and felt a bit awkward.

"How did I get here? And Who are you?" He asked.

The women sat down on a nearby chair that the devil hadn't notices and answered.

"I and the children of this orphanage saw you drift by unconscious on the river so I jumped in and saved you" The women said and sneezed. "Oh sorry" She said "Must have got a bit cold"

This made Chrono's face turn a little red, he looked down on his hands in shame. This was his fault after all, why did he jump anyway? He felt so stupid, as if jumping and take his own life would help him from his troubles.

"Chough!" Chrono looked up again and faced the women. "My name is Mrs. Susan, what is your name my boy?"

_It seems like she doesn't know I am a devil. I don't want to lie to her. That would be rude. But if I tell her she might kill me. Best would be if I get away from here as fast as possible, do I might as well give her my name._

"My name is Chrono Sin… Singh!" He answered in a shaky voice. _That was the best I could come up with at the moment, _he thought sweet dropping.

"Nice to meet you Chrono Singh" Mrs. Susan said. "Now if you don't have anything against it I would want you to tell me why you were drifting in the water and where you family might be?"

The devil froze at the spot. What is he supposed to answer? He couldn't say that he tried to commit suicide because of a fight between him and his best friend. She would think he was crazy or mentally sick and send him to a hospital for crazy people to who knows where!

"Um… I… I fell into the water" Was the best lie he could come up with. "I… I was sitting on a railing when suddenly a fly… no a wasp! Flew into my eye and I kind of fell" He added quickly.

The women nodded her head. "And your parents? Do you know how to contact them?"

_Shit! I don't have any parents! I do have a brother but __**HE TRIED TO KILL ME!**__  
Now when I'm thinking about it… the family I have is Rosette… and all the others…..  
But I don't want to go back just yet! It would be too awkward for me plus I don't want Rosette to abandon me __**again **__even worse __**kill me!**_

"Boy? Are you alright? Do you want me to fetch a doctor?"

"What… no? Um I mean… I don't have so called parents…"

The women looked at him and nodded. (She really likes to nod -_-') "I'm sorry" She said  
"But don't worry, you can stay here for a while"

"Really?" Chrono asked with a smile. He didn't need to fight with Rosette just yet. He could stay and recover. But somehow he felt bad about staying, so he offered himself to handle the wash.

* * *

**Rosette: Chrono I'm back are you still alive?**

**Chrono: More or less...**

**Rosette: You don't seem too happy. What happened?**

**Chrono: Ask her *Points at Yuugilover who is writing the next chapter***

**Yuugilover: *Smirks* If you guys want to know what poor Chrono done to Rosette. You have to review :3**

**Chrono: I don't even know myself... **


	3. Ch 3 Flashbacks and more flashbacks

**I didn't like this story so much anyway :P But here is the next chapter if anyone is reading it.**

**Chrono: -Packs his bag-**

**Yuugilover: Chrono what are you doing?**

**Chrono: I am going on a vaccation. Tell me when you have discontinued the story.**

**Yuugilover: Oi! You are going to be in this story you know!**

**Chrono. I don't care -takes bag and starts walking away-**

**Rosette: -Hits Chrono on the head with an iron bar-**

**Chrono: Ouch!**

**Yuugilover: How did he survive that? o.0**

******Rosette: You are not going anywhere! You are going to suffer just as much as me!**

******Chrono: ;n;**

******Rosette: Yuugilover don't own any CC characters, she do own the new girl that you soon will find out more about.**

******Yuugilover: Thanks Rosette ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks and more flashbacks.**

_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you,  
It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl,  
that gives a shit.  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it_

_And I remember  
all those crazy things  
you said.  
You left them running  
Through my head.  
You're always there you're everywhere,  
But right now I wish you were here._

_**Wish You Were Here - avril lavigne**_

It was eleven in the morning when Rosette stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes and saw the clock. Immediately she flew up from her bed with fire in her eyes. Chrono was the one who always woke her up so why didn't he do it this time? Does he want her to miss breakfast or what?!

"He thinks I eat like a horse and now he doesn't wake me up for breakfast!" The nun exclaimed. Suddenly a light bulb popped out of her head. (Author: Not a real one ya idiot!) She had left the devil in the store the day before because she was angry at him. Guilt struck through her head like lightning. Maybe she was **a little** too harsh on him.

Well it all started a week ago…

**Flashback!**

Rosettes' POV

"Everyone this is Sister Lucy Johnson, she's new here so I want you to take good care of her" I heard Sister Kate say. As if I cared, a new nun means more competition over Chrono. Not because I lo… LIKE him. I'm just irritated that everyone takes my best friend away from me. I looked over at Chrono who stood beside me. He was watching the girl with open mouth it made me flinch with anger.

The girl named Lucy has black long hair that reach down to her stomach, purple eyes and she is slim as a stick. Whatever, what's so special about her?

I was on my way to the library when I saw them. Chrono and Lucy together, laughing, I felt sick. I couldn't believe it, how could she take it so well? That he was devil I mean. It was as if she started liking him even more because of it, which was bad. Not because I'm jealous. NO! I just don't like her, that's all.

Every time I want to be with Chrono he is always with this **perfect** sister Lucy. Maybe you think that he's only friendly with her? That I should give her a chance? Believe me, I gave her a chance, it went like this…

**Flashback in the flashback! XD**

"Sister Lucy?" I said in a strained smile. Lucy looked up at me, she snorted as an answer.

"What do you want, Horsette?"

My smile faded instantly **HORSE**ette? Who did she think she was?! Calling me that!

"I don't want you to be with Chrono anymore!" I snapped.

"Oh? Why? Are you a little bit of in love with him maybe?"

I blushed madly and screamed "NO! We are friends! Partners! N… NOTHING ELSE!"

"Hmm? Oh that is great!" Sister ("couth"Bitch"couth") Lucy exclaimed.

"Uh, what?" I asked in a low voice. I'm surprised she actually heard me.

"Well you see" Lucy began "I haven't known Chrono for long but I'm sure about two things. First, he's defiantly in love with me. Second I'm in love with him too.

At that moment something snapped inside me. I wanted to attack the girl but I just couldn't. Tears struck in my eyes and I ran from there.

**Back to the first flashback! XD**

And yeah now you know. She is a bitch!

"No, Chrono stop!" I snapped out of my dream-world and looked up. My jaw dropped to the ground with a bang! (Author: No I'm not serious! Geez! Don't take everything I say seriously!)

Before my eyes I saw Chrono who somehow low on top of the new girl. Lucy looked just as shocked as me. I Ran at the direction and lifted Chrono of off Lucy and glared at him in his crimson eyes. Of course he used his most innocent eyes that no one could be angry at. (Almost) But I didn't fall for it.

"Chrono we are going for a trip" I said and dragged him after me.

**Back to present! :D**

Still Rosettes POV:

Maybe I was too harsh on him? I didn't mean to, I was just so damn angry at him! But when I think about it again, maybe it wasn't Chrono's fault. I'm sure Lucy lies behind all of this. By the way, where is Lucy?

* * *

**Chrono: ._.**

**Rosette: -Is angry-**

**Chrono: Why are you so angry?**

**Rosette: Am not -Pouts-**

**Chrono. Sure...**

**Yuugilover: Now you know more about the new girl named Lucy Johnson. She will have a big role in this fanfic, but more about that later. :3**

**Rosette: Until then see ya!**

**Yuugilover: Don't forget the review button! ;)**


End file.
